The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for organizing and distributing a plurality of containers in a storage unit used for storing and transporting the plurality of containers therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for catching and holding containers, such as food or beverage cans, which are dispensed from an opening in the storage unit.
Many products, and in particular canned beverages, are packaged in cylindrical aluminum containers and distributed in master cardboard cartons which hold either 12, 18, 20, 24 or 30 individual cans. Consumers of these products typically store these master cartons in refrigerators, prior to the consumption of the beverage, so that the contents are cold and more desirable to consume.
The master cardboard cartons include a perforated panel which, when removed by the consumer, forms an opening for dispensing the containers within the master carton. The opening is positioned on the carton such that the canned beverages in a lower section of the master carton may roll out through the opening under the force of gravity acting on the containers in an upper section of the master carton when the master carton is positioned in a refrigerator, closet or other storage location. However, the weight of the cans causes a force which is typically so strong that several cans are forced out of the opening at one time. The inability to control the flow or distribution of the cans through the opening is undesirable.
In response to the public's behavior of storing and consuming these foods and beverages several attempts have been made for organizing and distributing the canned foods and beverages. In one device a plastic rack or a plastic coated metal rack is placed on a flat surface and the original master container is unloaded and the cans placed sequentially one in front of the other into this rack device. The original cardboard container is then discarded and the rack device is used in its place. The cans roll sequentially to a front or end position where they are accessible for removal from the rack device. Another such device consists of modular stacking trays as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,026. The modular stacking trays consist of a series of modular ramps stacked on top of one another. The stacking trays are loaded from the top and the force of gravity encourages the cans to roll down a series of descending ramps to a discharge station.
The problem with all of these units is that they are separate from the original master container and require the user to perform the time consuming task of unloading the original container and loading the new device. Additionally, there are substantial expenses involved in providing a device of the dimensions required to store an entire master carton of food or beverage containers.